


April 22, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I found a villain,'' Supergirl said while she found herself near Livewire and smiled in Metropolis. After she struck her palm, she heard footsteps and looked back. Supergirl frowned the minute Reverend Amos Howell approached her. ''I'll defeat Livewire long before lunch.''





	April 22, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''I found a villain,'' Supergirl said while she found herself near Livewire and smiled in Metropolis. After she struck her palm,  
she heard footsteps and looked back. Supergirl frowned the minute Reverend Amos Howell approached her. ''I'll defeat Livewire long before lunch.''

Supergirl turned to her enemy and approached her. She flew by Livewire the minute the latter stepped to the side. Her eyes were wide for a split second. Supergirl attempted to strike and kick her, but the latter was too fast. Every attack was dodged. Supergirl's eyes widened another time when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck Livewire's back and knocked her down. Unconscious. ''Hm?''

Supergirl approached Amos before the tentacle returned to him.

''It's one minute past noon. I'm starving,'' Amos said to Supergirl while he frowned.

THE END


End file.
